Just Another Starry Night
by Original-callingbird97
Summary: When long time childhood best friend, Sammy, disappears without a trace, Anora is determined to get to the bottom of it. She of course didn't expect the next events to occur after she discovers Sammy's tattered worn book, "Lord of the Rings" with a note addressed to her about a rip in the universe.


**A/N** : WARNING: There may be future chapters rated M. There will be scenes detailing gore, death, possible suicide, and sex. This is not for the faint hearted. Please proceed with caution. I do not want readers to be emotionally distraught by some topics I may bring up.

On another note to those who will proceed anyway, please review your thoughts. This fic is a little more personal than others I have done as I experienced a death of a friend and an abusive parent. So constructive criticism only. Read at your own discretion.

 **Summary** : When long time childhood best friend, Sammy, disappears without a trace, Anora is determined to get to the bottom of it. She of course didn't expect the next events to occur after she discovers Sammy's tattered worn book, "Lord of the Rings" with a note addressed to her about a rip in the universe.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters are of course owned by Tolkien except my OC's.

* * *

 _*I wish I could fly and touch the night sky*_

 **Prologue**

* * *

I was always terrified of heights. The way my pink toes would curl as the wind ran its chilly bone cold fingers in my hair. It wasn't the idea of falling that had fear in all of its unwanted glory twist my insides, nor the distance surprisingly. It was the thought of failing to succeed. The failure to catch myself and pull myself to ground level. The failure to brush off the dust on my clothes and just simply walking away.

The harsh wind held me in its unwelcoming embrace as my converse sneakers peeked over the ledge. My lone figure on the apartment roof was undetected as the night shadowed me in it sweltering presence. "Why?" The word barely left my lips as my throat seized up with raw emotion and I swallowed the large lump. Tears threatened to trail salty rivers down my cheeks, but I refused to let them fall. Refused to acknowledge the truth that lay in plain reach. "Why did you jump, Sammy?" It was a whisper. As if I spoke them louder, the truth would be forced to acknowledge my best friend's absence. The ugly emotions bubbling within turned their ugly heads and betrayal roared beneath my breast. The apartment roof she had jumped to escape was the same roof we shared memories together. A makeshift tent created out of bed sheets and left over Christmas lights that wrapped along the railing of the door entrance was our sanctuary from the world of college loans, my overbearing veteran father, and her abusive stepmother. The pictures of us smiling at the camera widely were scattered on the tiny whiteboard. The tattered brown leather book that she had left for me was clutched in my fingers in a death grip.

Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings' taunted me in its extravagant lilting of the cursive across the title page. The urge to hurl it over the edge was strong. Clenching my teeth, a loud sob raked through my body causing me to clutch the book to my chest as if it were my life saver in a raging storm. And in a way it was. Sammy left me her favorite worn book to keep her memory. I wanted to tilt my chin at the cloudy starless sky and let out a guttural scream and tell her how much I hated her for giving up. But it wouldn't bring Sammy back.

It was time to let go of the hope that she was somehow still alive. Wrapping my jean jacket carefully around the book with the dog eared pages and coffee stains, I looked up at the bright star hanging high in the sky and raised my arm with my tiny pinky digit pointed at the otherwise cloudy night canopy. "Forever and always," I echoed as the many times the two of us would giggle over the phrase and lock pinkies played across the forefront of my mind like a sad movie. Without a second glance back, I stepped over the threshold of the roof doorway never intending to come back.

Until I found a note hidden in the pages she leafed through so dearly. The pages strategically cut in a trimmed square as secret compartment. Picking up her mother's necklace that held a golden plated cross that Sammy never took off, I couldn't help the gasp as I sat there cross legged on my bed at the two words in her chicken scratch handwriting.

 _Find me_.

 **A/N** : If you all want a continuation for a next chapter, please review! They honestly keep me going! I promise of course they will be much longer! With love, Original-callingbird97


End file.
